There are many causes of organ, tissue and cell damage and death. The consequences of such damage and death in muscle, for example, include: muscular atrophy, reduced mobility, reduced smooth muscle function, compensation by other muscles, skeletal mal-alignment and deformity. Treatment for such organ, tissue and cell damage and death has so far been limited to: medications, surgery to attempt reperfusion and hyperbaric oxygen treatment. Of additional concern is that some of these treatments, and in particular the treatment of reperfusion, can lead to further organ, tissue and cell damage and death. An additional consequence of organ, tissue and cell damage and death is the associated pain. Many of the causes of organ, tissue and cell damage and death simultaneously promote pain. For example, hypoxia in many tissues creates oedema which separates cells within those tissues; the separation of cells generating immense pain.
Given the physiological limitations consequent upon organ, tissue and cell damage and death, as well as the limitations of the current treatments, it would be desirable to provide a treatment which could mitigate or even avert such damage and death arising from hypoxia, ischaemia, reperfusion, ischaemia-reperfusion injury, infarction, necrosis, free tissue transfer, organ transplant, certain diseases such as myopathy or muscular dystrophy, degenerative diseases such as chronic kidney disease or kidney failure, hypertrophy, inflammation, scarring, physical injuries, crush injuries, lacerations. tourniquet, certain medical interventions, certain surgical interventions or procedures, exposure to certain chemicals, toxins, bacteria, viruses or radiation, tissue reperfusion or other form of alteration to the normal function of the cells, tissues or organs.